Mobile communication devices, such as cellular telephones, are transported to different locations by their users. While in many locations an incoming communication alert is audible over the ambient noise, there are other locations where an incoming communication alert is not audible over the ambient noise. For example, in an office building an incoming communication alert is most likely audible. In certain situations where the ambient noise volume is very low, a ringtone having a normal volume may disturb people nearby. On the other hand, on a street having substantial automobile traffic, an incoming communication alert having a normal volume may not be audible over the ambient noise.
To overcome loud ambient noise for an incoming communication alert, various schemes have been used. For example, one solution includes increasing the volume of a ringtone to overcome ambient noise. However, a ringtone of an increased volume may not be actually audible over the ambient noise. Moreover, the simple solution of boosting the volume of the ringtone can overdrive the speaker, causing distortion and possibly component failures.